mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Noggin
“Noggins are basically musical rocks. Deeply in tune with the earth, their simple rhythms echo an island’s pulse. The sensation of reverberation produced by a Noggin motivates all other monsters.” Description The Noggin is a small golem-like monster. Characteristic features include large green eyes, three-fingered humanoid hands and feet, a rocky outer texture, a completely flat head, and a severe underbite. Interestingly, Noggins' hearing is very poor, owing mainly to the fact that they have no ears. Instead, this Monster is able to "hear" through sensitive receptors in their hands and feet, which pick up the tiniest vibrations. In this way, a Noggin is able to rhythmically follow the heartbeat of the island and reproduce it by tapping its fingers on the hollow top of its flat head. When the monster is idle, it stays in tempo by briefly stroking its fingers across its head and slowly stomping its feet. Song Audio sample: The Noggin Monster's contribution to an island's song is a percussive tapping, similar to the skin of a bongo being struck with a drumstick. Their hands beat a rhythm onto the top of their heads. Breeding The Noggin is the first monster available for purchase in the market. They can also be produced by breeding an unstable combination between a Noggin and another monster. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all single element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Drumpler.png|Drumpler|link=Drumpler|linktext=Drumpler Shellbeat.png|Shellbeat|link=Shellbeat|linktext=Shellbeat Fire Bush.png|Fire Bush|link=Fire Bush|linktext=Fire Bush Travelers' Sign.png|Travelers' Sign|link=Travelers' Sign|linktext=Travelers' Sign Trumplite.png|Trumplite|link=Trumplite|linktext=Trumplite Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Drumpler *Shellbeat *Fire Bush *Travelers' Sign *Trumplite See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Special Occasions For Halloween 2015, Noggin became a piece of candy corn to sweeten the islands. Name Origin "Noggin" is a slang for head. As this monster is mostly head with almost no sign of limbs, its name might come from this informal word. Notes *Originally, the Noggin was called the "BumperStumper" in early designs for the game. By the time the game was released, they changed it to "Noggin". *The Noggin is the very first monster you get in the game, creating a foundation for new monsters. *The Noggin has the highest rate of income per bed of the pure-breed natural monsters. *The Noggin is the only single element natural monster that does not sing. *The Noggin does the same beat on Air Island and Plant Island *The Noggin takes the shortest amount of time to hatch or breed, only taking 15 seconds. Category:Earth Category:Earth Island Category:Air Island Category:Plant Island Category:Water Island Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Monsters